The Task to Take Over
by PyroLegacy
Summary: Blackheart is wanting the throne. The only way to do that, is to get approval from his father, Mephistopheles. He also must take a mate before he takes the throne. He'll need his mates help, and she'll need his, to take over Hell
1. Mephistopheles' Entranse

Ok so my first Blackheart story... It is COMPLETLEY AU. No Ghost Rider, Blackheart does not...technically hate his father. He's a little out of character at times...

I own nothing of Ghost Rider, but i own Kyler. Not really... i made her up so if someone wants to use her, ask me and ill let you...

This is rated M. it will get graphic later so you have been warned. If you flame or mention the out of character, i wont respond cause its all in this chapter.

* * *

Sitting in a dark, blackened room would not seem to be on the top list of where someone would want to spend their days, but for Kyler, she couldn't help it. The room belonged to her best friend, Blackheart who was gone to the human world. He had been gone for over two weeks, which was over 100 years where he was. She knew he would be back soon, yet she couldn't help but miss him. He was with his group but she knew he was not having fun. He never had fun with them. All they wanted to do was kill and maim. Blackheart though, was there for one purpose and one purpose only. He was sent there to prove he was enough of a demon to take his father's place in Hell. He was to collect the contract of San Venganza and bring them back to his father.

She was startled out of her thoughts as she heard a knock and a door open. She turned around and was shocked to see the demon that walked in, before she bowed out of respect.

"Stand Kyler." Mephistopheles hissed. Kyler stood up and looked at him with respect and fear.

"What may I do for you my Lord?"

"I have come with news of Blackheart." She perked up and listened intently. Mephistopheles smirked at her happiness about hearing from Blackheart.

"He has the contract in his possession and will be home soon today. He asked specifically for you." Kyler smiled. Blackheart had asked for her. She didn't understand why exactly but she was happy nonetheless. Her musings were interrupted however, and she looked at Mephistopheles sheepishly.

"Sit down Kyler; I have something I wish to discuss with you." Kyler hurried to obey and sat on a chair near Blackheart's bed. Mephistopheles stared at her for a moment before he began.

"You were a lowly fire demon no more than one hundred years ago. You were destined to spend eternity in the dark pits; that was until Blackheart pulled you up from the Cracks of Fire. Ever since then, you and he have rarely been separated. He gave his room to you and moved up. At first I didn't see why he would fall for such a pathetic fire demon, but as your power grew, I saw what he saw when he met you. Soon now, he will take my place as Lord of the Damned."

"So he completed everything to your standards?" she asked happily.

"Yes he did. When he comes back, I will announce him as my heir. We must meet him in the throne room when he arrives."

"Of course sir. When do you expect him to arrive?"

"An hour's time. Be ready in your best clothing. He'll want to see you before he does anything."

"Thank you for informing me your Majesty. I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Don't be late." He hissed warningly. Kyler nodded quickly and stood as he left the room. Kyler smiled as she realized Mephistopheles had complimented her, in his own way. Being complimented by the devil was not something that ever happened. He only ever complimented his favorite son, Blackheart.

Kyler dressed quickly and headed down to the throne room to await the arrival of Blackheart. She arrived in the throne room just as others who were permitted to the room arrived. She saw Mephistopheles sitting on the throne, motioning to her. She walked over slowly, careful of the dangerous beasts around her.

"You've arrived just in time. Young Blackheart is due any moment now. Sit here." He motioned to a chair next to him. She meekly sat down at waited for any sign of Blackheart.

* * *

So my first Blackheart story... Tell me what you think! 


	2. The Last Task

Thanks for all the reviews! Please read the beginning of each chapter while i continuously tell you it is AU... thank you and Please Review!

* * *

The sign came soon, when there was a blinding flash of light and a loud explosion. Everyone but Kyler and Mephistopheles covered their eyes. The flash ended suddenly and standing in the middle of the room was Wallow, Abigor, Gressil, and in front of all three demons, was Blackheart. He stood proudly with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Father. I have your contract." He let go of the parchment and it immediately flew into Mephistopheles' hand, who caught it without another movement.

"You've completed your mission Blackheart. The souls are back where they belong, and you have earned your right to be my heir." He said formally. Blackheart bowed his head slightly at his father.

"Thank you Father. It is an honor to rule over Hell when you have gone." He smiled and looked down at Kyler. His eyes lit up and he straightened. Kyler did not advance until Mephistopheles gave her a short nod. She jumped up and ran to Blackheart who accepted her in open arms.

"You were gone far too long Blackheart." She whispered. He chuckled.

"It took longer than I originally planned but I'm back now." He let go and looked at her. They shared a moment of staring before they were interrupted by a short hiss. Blackheart looked up at Mephistopheles and glared. Mephistopheles smiled evilly and stood up.

"Everyone leave." Kyler pulled away and started to leave, but Blackheart pulled her up to him and held her to his chest.

Once everyone was out, Mephistopheles walked over to them.

"The heir to my throne and a fire demon. Not a usual match." He commented shortly.

"Match? What do you mean?" asked Kyler. Blackheart smiled and held her slightly tighter.

"Blackheart cannot take the throne without courting a female." She looked up at Blackheart.

"Me?" Blackheart let her go and smiled.

"When I saved you from falling through the cracks of fire, I noticed how innocent you were. It is uncommon that a fire demon, male of female, has even one shred of innocence to them. You though… you seem like you don't even belong in Hell."

"How can I not belong here?" Mephistopheles spoke before Blackheart could answer her.

"Sometimes, angels are cast out of Heaven by other angels without cause. I believe you were cast out by an angel who thought you should not have the privilege of living there." Kyler looked at him in confusion.

"I'm an angel?"

"Fallen angel actually. There is no chance of you getting back into Heaven after being here for so long. You have lost the innocent needed for Heaven, though you haven't lost it all yet. I have watched you for many years here and have never seen you hurt another, steal from another, cheat, or lie. When Blackheart chose you out of all the other demons, I was… shocked to say the least,' Kyler looked at Blackheart in shock. 'He seemed hooked to you. There's nothing I can do about your relationship now. He's courted you Kyler." Kyler sat down on a chair and sighed.

"So let me get this straight. I'm an innocent, fallen angel, and he has been courting me for years, and I never knew any of this?"

" Basically." Mephistopheles smiled. Kyler looked over from him to Blackheart.

"You never told me what you were doing." She said reproachfully. Blackheart smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't want to frighten you. If I didn't return from my mission, I didn't want you to be sad about it. I cannot court a female if I am not heir, but now that Father announced I am, I am free to court whomever I choose." He kneeled down next to her and tilted her chin up. She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"I chose you, not because of your innocence, but because of the way you looked at me when I helped you. I don't care how innocent you are, and I wouldn't care if you had no innocence whatsoever." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He smiled and stood up, picking her up with him. He let her down and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Mephistopheles stood back and coughed. Blackheart looked at him in suspicion.

"You are being too nice. That's not like you."

"You've courted her, yes, but you haven't fully completed your mission." He smiled evilly. Blackheart snarled.

"That wasn't part of the deal Father." He shrugged.

"I lied." He said nonchalantly. Blackheart let go of Kyler and stood in front of his father in challenge.

"Kyler will have nothing to do with this." He snarled. Mephistopheles smirked.

"You don't think I would let you court a female whom I don't know can handle such an enormous responsibility. You both are very young and I don't know if you're ready to take on my responsibility."

"And how can we prove we can handle that responsibility?"

"I am sending the both of you to Earth. You will be separated and must find each other before the time I arrive. Blackheart, your job is to fill Hell with more evil souls. Kyler, the innocence you possess corrupts you. You must drive it out of you. You must complete your missions before you can come back. If you find each other beforehand, you must help each other with your assignments. If I arrive before you finish or find each other, your position as my heir will be void and both of you will be condemned to live on Earth as fallen angels."

"You can't be serious!" Blackheart growled, outraged. Mephistopheles sneered.

"You earned your right to be my heir, not to rule Hell. I can't leave you here with you running Hell and not taking care of evil souls. I need to make sure you know how to corrupt souls, and torture beings." Blackheart turned to Kyler.

"You don't have to do this Kyler. You don't have to be courted if you don't want to." Kyler sighed.

"I fell for you as soon as I looked in your eyes. I can't just let you go without a thought. There's no way I'm going to let you go." For the first time in Blackheart's existence, he smiled lovingly.

"Then it's settled. You will have all your memories, and all your powers you have now. You'll be separated, either two houses down, or two continents away." Blackheart glared, seething as he looked at Mephistopheles, but nodded nonetheless.

"How long do we have?"

"Three days." He said with a smirk.

"3 days?!?! How can you expect us to find each other in three days?" Blackheart yelled. Mephistopheles transformed into his demonic side and screeched. Blackheart backed down with a glare. When he returned to normal, he walked closer to Blackheart.

"If you truly have fallen for each other, it will not take that long. Both of you have a… presence; a scent. You will be able to smell it on Earth no matter where you are. The easiest way to figure out each other's scent is to follow the scent that entices you the most. The humans' scents will be intermingled with each of yours. If you are truly meant to be together, you will follow the strongest scent."

"Hurry it up then." said Blackheart with a defeated tone. Mephistopheles smirked.

"Three days." He clapped his hands and a bright flash filled the room once again. Kyler tried to reach for Blackheart, who did the same, but they were wrenched from each other as soon as their hands touched.

"Blackheart?!"

"I'll find you Kyler!" he yelled before he was thrown into the air and knocked unconscious. Kyler was thrown also and neither woke for a long while.


	3. Day One

So It's been a very long time since I wrote anything on this... hopefully I've still got it!

_

* * *

Day One_

Kyler opened her eyes and gasped. She had not had to breathe in over two hundred years and her heart fell heavy as she breathed in. It was becoming easier for her to move as the minutes passed and she breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to sit up. She stood after a moment and looked around, grimacing. She was in some sort of tunnel or under a bridge. There wasn't a rush of cars above but every few seconds one or two would pass. It was pitch black in the tunnel which meant it was night. She took a few steps out into the air and looked around, first for danger, then for any signs as to where she was. She was in some sort of drain under a road. She snorted softly and rolled her eyes.

'Typical. Of all the places Mephistopheles could dump me at it would be a storm drain.' She climbed up to the top and stepped onto the sidewalk that lined the street. It was extremely cold. She felt the fire at her fingertips and willed it to spread over her body for warmth. The warmth filled her until she felt too hot and there she let go of her natural ability. When she was comfortable in the air she sat and put her head back, eyes closed, and breathed deeply.

Her eyes opened in shock and she looked around, sniffing gently. She felt jittery and excited as the scent went to her very core, shaking her slightly. It smelled faintly of burning wood, a slight sting of sulfur, which she was incredibly used to, and a spice that made her shiver. She rode out that shiver and grinned, looking up to the sky with a grin. That was definitely Blackheart's scent. She noticed with a grimace that the scent was faint, too faint to be even remotely close. She just hoped he was in a potentially safe place as he was.

Blackheart opened his eyes and stood up without making a sound, wiping himself off. He looked around and glowered, baring his teeth in anger. A dark disgusting alley. Behind a damn dumpster. He rolled his eyes and glared at the ground for a moment, sending a very hateful message to his father before walking towards the entrance to the alley. As soon as he stepped out, however, a man walked up behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here freak?" said a grungy looking man. Homeless no doubt. And judging by the knife in his hand, he was thinking he'd get some money from Blackheart. He turned and looked at the man, taking in the dirty clothes, the stench.

"You are homeless. Disgusting… perverted… vile. A creature more than human. You've raped and killed for less than food. You can't stop drinking. You prey on the weak minded." The man glared and sputtered in anger.

"Who are you?" Blackheart smiled, scaring the man, before reaching out and grabbing the man's neck.

"I am your death." The man gasped as Blackheart started draining him of his life. His dried up wrinkly face turned purple, his eyes disappearing into his skull.

Blackheart threw the man back into the alley and turned, looking up and down the dark streets.

"One."

He started walking down the streets, trying to decipher exactly what city he was in. The tall buildings surrounding him indicated it was a large city. There weren't many people out but there were enough. He saw a man walking closer to him and stepped back closer to another alley.

"What's the name of this city?" The man stopped and stared at Blackheart like he was an idiot.

"You're in a city and you don't know its name? Geez what a dumbass. You're in fucking Manhattan." Blackheart smirked.

"You were on your way to cheat on your wife. Someone that gave you three kids. All of them serving this country… With an eighteen year old." The man frowned.

"You following me? You fucking creep!" The man went to throw a punch but Blackheart ducked slowly and slammed his fist up into the man's stomach, holding his shoulder down. He started sucking the life force out of the man until he dropped to the ground without a sound.

"Two." He continued down the streets until he noticed a faint scent that was enticing him, taking over his body. Every part of him became hot and he let out a groan, smirking as he looked up at the sky. Kyler. He looked around before turning, heading south. The scent was too faint to be close which meant he had a long way to go.

Kyler sat on the sidewalk around looked around, trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She needed to figure out where she was. It was a rural looking area, very few trees, but also it looked like a community with buildings, a school in the distance. So somewhere… south judging by the temperature. She stood and started walking, only to stop and look down in confusion. Shoes… She didn't wear shoes. And she was dressed in Earth clothes. She no longer wore a deep red, almost black, dress that only reached mid-thigh. Instead she had on a light blue skin long sleeved shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and what she remembered to be Converse. Blackheart had brought her a pair once from one of his many trips to Earth.

A light breeze blew her bangs into her eyes and she reached up, brushing them back. She noticed her hair was not the same length as before either. It was shorter, much shorter. What had once reached the middle of her back now reached between her shoulder blades, luckily still tied back in a ponytail.

She felt burning in her back and arms, hotter than the fire she controlled. She rolled her sleeves up with a grimaced and paled. Small spikes rose out of her arms from her elbow to her wrist, small enough to hide under clothes, but definitely noticeable. She quickly ducked back into the drain and looked around before forcing a small fire on the ground where dried grass ran through cracks in the pavement. The fire gave her enough light to see and she looked up, seeing her shadow.

"Oh. Fuck." Out of her back were what looked like wings, nothing like the wings she had at home. These wings looked more like one of the demons that tortured souls in hell. Kyler rolled her eyes and closed them, focusing on the wings first. It took a moment but she finally forced her wings back, gritting her teeth as they slid inside under her skin. She did the same technique with her arms and sighed in relief when both were gone and the pain diminished.

"You're smarter than I thought." She jumped up and looked around, glaring.

"Who… Mephistopheles…"

"Another point for you." She rolled her eyes and sat down, running her hand through the fire, coaxing it to move with her.

"What do you want?"

"Your assignment."

"Right. I need to lose my innocence. So go to a store and steal something?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He growled.

"Would you just appear? I feel mental talking without seeing you."

"Snappy. I should punish you for that." She grimaced.

"Apologies… your Majesty." There was silence for a moment, before a bright flash forced her to shut her eyes. Immediately she kneeled, eyes glued on the ground.

"Rise." She stood slowly but didn't look up as Mephistopheles walked around her, the only sound in the drain was his cane tapping with every step.

"Your attitude won't get you far Kyler. I will not have my son courting a fire demon with a horrid attitude."

"My apologies. I was… not used to this."

"Understandable. But never to happen again." I nodded softly.

"My assignment your Majesty?"

"Look at me." I hesitated for a moment but looked up, meeting his gaze. I breathed in and stilled, Blackheart's scent becoming stronger and stronger until it filled the air, taking over my lungs, my mind and body. I became hot and writhed uncomfortably. My skin tingled and I felt so aroused it was painful.

"What did you do to me?" I growled. Mephistopheles smirked and walked close, leaning down and leering at me.

"I only did what you've forced yourself not to do." My eyes widened.

"You… Oh shit."

"I see you've figured out what your task is."

"You mother-" He flicked his hand and I went flying, slamming into the wall, cracking it in half. I struggled to get up and realized he was forcing me down with his mind.

"M… Majesty…" He growled lowly, a straight Blackheart had perfected over the years, but his was scary as hell.

"I have a few new additions to your task since you've displeased me." I groaned and nodded once.

"They are?"

"One. You must not be with anyone but Blackheart. Two, he won't feel anything for you." My eyes widened.

"How am I supposed to be with him if he won't want me?"

"Did I say he won't want you?" I frowned.

"I am thoroughly confused."

"It's your task to figure it out. You will encounter some problems of course. Mostly because I feel like being a bastard."

"That's new?" I muttered. He turned and I glanced up, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry sir…" He made a noise of thought before moving his fingers, forcing me to stand without me moving.

"I'm tempted to take away your wings. Maybe your looks. I'm sure Blackheart would still love you." He said with a roll of his eyes. I swallowed heavily and looked down. He circled around me a couple times before stopping in front of me and forcing my head up to look at him.

"What my son sees in you I do not know." He dropped his hold on me and I fell to the ground, landing in a heap.

"Go to your task. Blackheart's started his already." I stood and glared at his back.

"When I complete this task, you'll see what he wants." I pulled the wings from my back and flapped once, sending dirt and dust flying in every direction. He watched me start to fly backwards into the night air, a small grin on his face.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

"We'll see."


End file.
